


You Drive Me Crazy (Sweet Love)

by seventiesdyke



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Cisgirl Katya, Cisgirl Trixie, F/F, Fingering, Fucking, Girl On Girl, Hospitalization, Katya is a Sexy Prude, Lemons, Lesbian, Mutual Pining, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Trixie is a Driving Instructor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventiesdyke/pseuds/seventiesdyke
Summary: Katya needs to get her driving licence if she ever wants to be an Abstinence Teacher, but God has other plans...





	You Drive Me Crazy (Sweet Love)

**Hey guys! This is my first Trixya fic ever, so please be gentle. I’m a VERRYYY experienced writer though. ;) Enjoy!**

Katya remembers the look on the Principal’s face when she told him she didn’t have a car, and that she couldn’t even drive. “Miss… Uh… Zamo…lod…WHATEVER, you can’t teach Abstinence here at LA Catholic School for Troubled Teens if you can’t drive here.” “Yes Mr. Charles,” she said meekly. She was a small blonde woman of 22, and above all that, she was very much a virgin. Premarital sex was an ungodly sin and she hadn't met the right man. Or..... any man, for that matter.

But she needed this job. Badly. After graduating from UCLA with a major in Religion, she knew she needed to spread the word that waiting til marriage was the only way to ever be happy. But she wasn't happy... She was oh so sad... she had never smoked or even been near alcohol but sometimes she wished she had a vice to cure her depression.

Her sensible black heels clicked against the asphant as she arrived at private Driving Instructor's house. She did not work with the DMV but she was certified and was supposed to be the best in the business. Her name was Trixie Mattel. Katya was wearing a sleeveless floral print orange shirt and fishnet gloves with no nails on, and she was also wearing ripped blue jeans and a differently shaded denim jacket. As a teenager she rebelled through fashion and the style stuck. Her wavy blonde bob was pulled into a neat ponytail and she had fierce red lipstick and black eyeshadow carefully applied above her beautiful blue eyes. She looked good, and she knew it. She was nervous to meet Trixie because over the phone she sounded so beautiful, it did things to Katya's body that she didn't want to think about...

She knocked on the door and it swung open immediately, revealing a 5'5" woman of about 110 lbs, with big blonde hair and intense eyeliner. She looked about 24, and my God, she was so beautiful that Katya felt a little lightheaded. The blonde licked her lips and eyed Katya up and down, thrusting her hips ever so gently without even thinking about it. What was she doing. "You must be Katya." The lady said. "I'm Trixie." "Hi Trixie," Katya replied, "I'm glad to meet you. I really need this lisence, haha!" "You sure do!" Trixie led her inside of the office part of her house, which was pink and had barbies every where. It was so cute! "I love your office," Katya said. "Thank you! Sit anywhere you want!" Trixie replied. Katya sat down on the pink couch.

"So basically I need to drive like yesterday, Barbra," Katya said in a croaky voice. Trixie scream laughed and smiled showing off her perfect teeth while her boobs bounced. "Come right this way," she said and led Katya back out of the office to a car with "STUDENT DRIVER" written in curly pink letters on the back. "Get in, Katya," Trixie said in a sultry voice, it made Katya confused and also... gave her a feeling she didn't want to think about- a feeling she had been ignoring her whole life. "Can I hang my rosary on your windsheild?" she asked hopefully. "пожалуйста?"

Trixie nodded but looked a little hesitant, but something else Katya couldn't place her finger on. "Of course Katya" she said. Soon Katya was in the drivers seat with her Catholic Rosary hanging between them. "Now..." Trixie started, carefully sliding a hand over Katya's thin thigh. "Press on the gas." Katya did and the car lurched forwards- she screamed and gripped the wheel, breathing hard. "Woah nelly!" Trixie laughed. "Carefully..." She guided Katya's foot with ease and the vehicle started to crawl forward. "Good!"

The rest of the lesson went smoothly and Katya went home feeling content. The next day was her first day on the job at the School, and she knew Principal RuPaul was trusting that she would get her licence. So she walked into her first hour holding a Bible and a crucifix. "Hello class," she said. "I'm Miss Zamolodchikova," she watched as jaws dropped and laughed. "But you can call me Miss Zamo." She was nervous and felt her heart pounding. "Okay class, does anyone know why we shouldn't have sexual thoughts or desires?" she whispered, automatically thinking about Trixie's big boobs and tiny waist and flat stomach. "No, why?" someone asked from the classroom. "Because... because... because......." She heard a bunch of chatter and someone calling her name before everything went black.

When she woke up, she was in a hospital bed, moniters beeping everywhere. She blinked and got scared, wiggling in the white sheets. "Hey, hey, shhhh..." A familiar voice said. Katya whipped her head around and saw Trixie there, holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers. How did she know...? "Trixie?" Katya asked, eyes wide. "What happened?" "You had a panic attack, Katya," she said soothingly. "The nurses say if you feel okay now you can come home with me. Maybe we can take another test and get your licence..."

Katya felt like she was going to cry. No one had ever cared this much about her, not even her own family. She sat up and felt tears running down her face. "Okay Trixie." She said, She stood up and collected her things, walking out of the hospital with a beautiful blonde on her arm.

Several hours later, after cups of hot tea and lots of talking with Trixie, she was in the Student Driver car again, hands resting on the steeringwheel. "Don't pass out again...!" Trixie warned, and Katya laughed so hard she was wheezing, hands flailing. "I won't, Barbra!" She said. "After this we should watch a movie" she hummed. "Maybe my favorite movie, Contact!"

Trixie placed her hand on Katya's and Katya felt her heart jump. "Maybe after.. Why don't you turn on the radio?" Katya did as she was asked, and coincidentally, her favorite Russian song started playing through the speakers. "OMG, I love Oppa Gangnam Style..." Trixie said, pointing at the radio. Katya didn't have the heart to correct the ditzy blonde. However, before she could start driving, She felt Trixie's hand on her thigh.

"You know, Katya..." Trixie started, "When you were sleeping in that hospital bed I couldn't help but think how much I want to kiss you.. How easily I could have kissed you while you were sleeping." It was so romantic that Katya felt a blush creeping on her neck. But she felt dirty and sinful too. "Trixie, I have to tell you something.." she whispered. "I'm--- I'm... I'm a девственница."

"I know," Trixie said sweetly. "But I can change that." Her hands pushed under Katya's blue dress to touch her pussy, which she didn't even realize was as soaked as it was. It was dripping down her cankles and pooling in her clogs. Katya moaned loudly and thrusted her hips, her boobs wanting to be squeezed. Trixie must have sensed that because her other hands squeezed one of her boobs through her dress. "Don't be too loud or I'll fail you," she giggled sweetly as she pushed three fingers easily into Katya's sopping hole. Katya bit her lip trying not to moan. She was so close to cumming she couldn't see straight. "You're doing good Katya, I might not fail you."

"Please, Trixie, пожалуйста, ебать меня!!!" When she said that Trixie increased her speed, thrusting her fingers in an out wetly. Soon, Katya was clutching the wheel and screaming at the top of her lungs as she squirted across the leather seats. Her foot pushed on the gas and the car zoomed forwards, making Trixie laugh. She wiped her hand off on Katya's dress. "I think you deserve your licence...!"


End file.
